Erebus
and darkness damage effect. *'Horror Cloud:' Single target Slow effect. *'Hell Slash:' Single target physical attack. *'Uses' Blood Weapon multiple times. |Passive Traits = *Possesses highly enhanced movement speed. *Elemental resistances are determined by its current element (E.g. will resist Stun if currently Thunder or Earth). *Susceptible, though resistant, to the spell, Stun . Highly susceptible to Head Butt at high levels of Blue Magic Skill and Accuracy. *Susceptible to Slow and Addle . Immune to Enfeebling Spells strong to its current element, and highly resistant to Gravity and Bind . |Physical Qualities = *Blood Weapon will greatly enhance its attack speed, similar to Hundred Fists. *Can Double Attack. |Magical Qualities = *Current element is determined by the element of the last damaging attack that was used on it. (e.g.- casting Fire will cause it to cast Fire-based spells and absorb Fire. *Elemental attacks from any source that do not deal damage will not change its element (e.g. Slow II, Infrasonics, Stun, etc). He also cannot change to Light and Darkness elements. Spellcasting: *Has access to all Tier IV/III -ga Elemental Magic and Area of Effect Enfeebling Magic matching its current element. The only element lacking an Area of Effect Enfeebling Magic is Fire. It is highly recommended to keep Erebus in this element to avoid all of the following: Graviga , Bindga , Paralyga , Slowga , Poisonga , and Stunga. *Below 90%, Erebus may begin casting a Tier IV spell on itself. This will cure it for an amount equal to the damage it would have normally done. |Further Notes = *Casting a Tier 1 Elemental Magic of a different element on it before the spell executes will cause it to change elements, forcing it to literally nuke itself for ~7% of its own HP. *It appears that attempting to nuke itself will reset enmity, even if the spell does not execute. Verification Needed *Note that if it defeats itself, no experience points will be gained. It's likely that no drops can be gained if this happens, but the Abyssite can still change color. Also, you will NOT get progress on a Magian trial that requires defeating Erebus if it defeats itself. *Erebus needs to be defeated 6 times with Slaine equipped for Trial 782 (Staff). *Erebus can be soloed by SMn90/RDM45 with kiting method. }} Category:Voidwalker Notorious MonstersCategory:Notorious Monsters Historical Background In Greek mythology, Erebus, also Erebos (Ancient Greek: Ἔρεβος, "deep darkness, shadow"), was often conceived as a primordial deity, representing the personification of darkness. Erebus features little in Greek mythological tradition and literature, but is said to have fathered several other deities by Nyx (goddess of the night); depending on the source of the mythology, this union includes Aether, Hemera, the Hesperides, Hypnos, the Moirai, Geras, Styx, and Thanatos. In Greek literature the name Erebus is also used to refer to a region of the Underworld where the dead had to pass immediately after dying, and is sometimes used interchangeably with Tartarus. Solo Video Dancer with EVA, Haste , (-MDT)